Teen Titans S6: Titans Next
by Giorno Giovanna
Summary: My version of a sixth season in which the now-named Titans deal with an unexpected visit by their children from the future as well as Slade being back in business. Pairings: StarRob, BBRae and other surprises
1. Flashback Pt1

Teen Titans is not own by me, it is own by DC Comics. However, the OC's do belong to me, Ha, ha, ha!

Teen Titans Season 6: Titans Next

Episode 1: Flashback Pt.1

The year is 2029 and our story begins in the slums of Jump City. Thanks to the efforts of the original Teen Titans and the current incarnation of the team, the crime rate of the city had decreased dramatically. However, there were still criminals that terrorized the citizens of Jump City and one of them was Timemaster, a criminal that could control time and had faced the Teen Titans and was defeated by them. Unfortunately, he fled before being captured and had hid himself in his underground lab under the slums of Jump City ever since

Timemaster was a middle-aged man that loved technology and was currently working on a golden suit with a black circular device in the middle Timemaster's real name was James Garfield and he was about 35 years of age, bald with a black mustache, lean and about 5'10 and was wearing a white shirt with brown pants and black shoes.

"AH Ha! I've finally done it! This suit will allow me to go back in time!" James exclaimed in triumph.

"And now that the suit has been completed, I'm about to perform a test run of it." James said with an evil glee.

The T Tower has served as a residence for the time of the original Teen Titans and it still serves as the place of residence of the current Teen Titans and like with the original team, it served as a place for planning strategies, hanging outs and also arguments…

"Where the hell did you hide the remote you cyber bitch?" Yelled the voice of a young man.

"Why are you accusing me? I never even touched the remote you moron!" Yelled the voice of a young woman.

Two figures were arguing in the common room of Titans Tower. The young man had wild black hair, violet eyes and had tanned skin. He stood around 5'11, was muscular and lean and currently was wearing a black muscle shirt with black jeans, and black gloves that had a red x on each glove.

The young woman arguing had pink medium hair, black eyes, dark skin, stood around 5'9 and was currently wearing a white shirt with dark blue skirt, goggles on her head and black shoes.

"Because you touch anything that has to do with technology and either it gets lost or you take it apart!" The young man said angrily.

"Just because you can't find the remote doesn't give you the right to accuse me of losing it!" The young woman fired back.

"You two should really just get a room and fuck each other since you like to argue like a married couple." Said a third voice

The third voice belonged to a young man who was currently drinking tea at the dinner table that was next to the common room. He wore a purple coat with a dark blue vest that a hood on, and underneath that was a black shirt. He also white jeans, black shoes, gray gloves, stood around 5'9, and had pale skin with brown hair

"Where you trying to make a joke? " The black haired young man asked with his mouth agape and slightly angry.

"No." The young man simply replied deadpanned before resuming his drink.

"Good 'cuz it wasn't funny! Now help us find the remote or shut the fuck up!" The black haired young man barked at his male teammate.

"Arguing for a small device, how useless." The young pale skinned man mumbled as he took out a book and began reading

"Wow, I never knew fighting at such speed could be so intense." Said a young man as he and a young woman were entering the common room from the hallway.

He had short spiky red hair, hazel eyes, and Caucasian skin, was 5'10 and was well built. He wore a black bodysuit that had flames on the arms and legs with a red bat symbol on the back, a red R and S written on the middle front of the shirt and black fingerless gloves.

The girl on other hand had long auburn hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes, red shirt with a lightning symbol on it, brown shorts, black shoes and red gloves. She looked quite fit and stood around 5'7.

They stopped when they heard their friends arguing.

"Woah Titans, what's the problem?" The red-haired young man asked.

"This bitch over here lost the remote!" The black-haired young man bellowed.

"I didn't lose the remote you imbecile! You're the one who displaced it and now is accusing me!" The pink-haired girl yelled back, getting up in his face.

"They're arguing over a useless device in order to mask the sexual tension between the two of them." The pale-skinned young man said with a smirk as he took another sip of his tea.

"SHUT UP!" Both of them yelled at their teammate with a furious blush on their faces

"Guys guys relax. We're a team, we're not supposed to fight like this." The red-haired young man, who is probably the leader of the team, said in order to calm his friends down.

"Besides, why don't we go out and get some pizza instead of arguing like this? Watching television is not always the right thing to do, you know?" The auburn-haired girl added with a grin.

The two arguing parties were going to retort when their stomachs suddenly growled loudly, causing them to blush in embarrassment.

"I guess pizza it is." The leader of the team said with a smirk, happy that this argument was over.

The team was about to head out for the local pizza place when suddenly the famous Titans alarm rang.

"We got trouble." The red-haired young man said with his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Timemaster, who was now wearing his golden suit, was attacking the city bank. He ran out of the bank with loads of cash when the Teen Titans cut off his exit route.

"Timemaster." The red-haired said, growling as his eyes and hands had a red glow.

"Ah,The Teen Titans and their leader Redfire. How nice to see you again." The Timemaster said with a smirk.

"Titans Go!" Redfire commanded his team

"Oh you'll definitely go somewhere Titans!" Timemaster laughed before a portal was activated by the device on the suit, "Go into the past!" The villain said

Before our young heroes could even realize what had happened, they began to get sucked by the time portal one by one. Redfire was the last one that was getting sucked in and he glared at the villain before using red energy to trap the villain in a bubble.

"What are you doing?" The villain asked

"Taking you with us!" Redfire yelled as he then pulled the villain in with him to the portal and then nothing was left of the villain or the Titans.

A portal opened up in Jump City as the Titans and their nemesis landed on the ground.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Said the young black-haired man as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You imbeciles, do you have any idea what you've done!" Timemaster yelled, growling in anger

"What's up with him?" The auburn-haired girl asked confused

"I don't know but it seems that we're not in the same Jump City anymore." Redfire said.

"Thanks to you, I am stuck twenty years in the past!" The villain yelled.

"So that means this is the year 2009." The pink-haired girl said.

"You'll pay for this you insolent brats!" Timemaster said

He then threw gold explosive disks at the Titans, who dodged out of the way as the discs exploded.

"Titans GO!" Redfire yelled.

* * *

T Tower

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the GameStation while Robin and Starfire were enjoying each other's presence in the living room and Raven reading her book in the common room gazing slightly at Beast Boy from time to time.

It's been four years since their last adventure in Tokyo and they had grown. Beast Boy was now taller, about 5'9 and had grown more muscular and more mature. He was wearing a white suit with red lines but still had the same gloves as before.

Cyborg still looked the same but had a goatee while Raven had changed slightly as she grew taller, about 5'8 and had longer hair and looked more mature and beautiful than ever. She still wore her cloak but it was lighter than before as he had gained control of almost all her emotions and was able to express them more freely.

Robin did not change much, aside from growing taller and getting more muscular. His biggest change however was his name as he went from Robin to Nightwing and wore the Nightwing costume.

And the last of the team was Starfire and throughout the years, her English had increased dramatically, speaking as if she was born on Earth. She was still the same optimistic, mustard-drinking girl except that she had grown to about 5'11 and had filled out on all the right places, her bust size going from B to C and getting more curves on her body, essentially gaining the body of a A-class model, which she did model part-time under the alias of Kory Anders.

She was not the only to work part-time as Raven worked as a writer under Rachel Roth, Beast Boy worked as part-time video game tester under the name of Gar and Cyborg worked as an IT consultant, using his room as his office. Nightwing was the only one that did not work part-time but that was to be expected as he was a Justice League Liaison and leader of the Titans organization (the team removed the Teen since they were not teenagers anymore) which had expanded to Titans East, North, and South. Now, back to the story

Suddenly the alarm rang, indicating that there was trouble downtown.

"Who is it Cyborg?" Nightwing asked as the group met near the huge screen

"Don't know, there's no name that is popping on the database." Cyborg answered.

"It doesn't matter, let's move out team!" Nightwing ordered

The team headed out with Cyborg in his T-Car and Nightwing on his Night Cycle, which was a black and sleeker version of his old R-cycle. They arrived about twenty meters from the scene and saw a group of young teens fighting a villain that looked like Warp.

"Warp?" Starfire gasped

"It doesn't look like him Star." Nightwing corrected his girlfriend.

"Better question is who the heck are those guys?" Beast Boy asked as he pointed to the teens.

"Let's do it Black Star!" Redfire yelled to the black-haired young man.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with a grin.

The two stood side by side and then their eyes and fists turned red (Redfire) and black (Black Star) respectively.

"JACKPOT!" Both young men yelled out as they fired a huge wave of red and black energy from their fists that combined into one and struck the villain, creating an explosion.

"You got him!" The auburn haired girl yelled happily.

"Is it me or those wave of energy look exactly like starbolts?" Raven asked, as she and the rest of the team were surprised by the two young men's attack.

"Those were most definitely starbolts. But I have never seen these young boys before though I do sense some familiarity." Starfire said.

"So the question is, who are they?" Nightwing said.

"Hey guys look. It's them." The pink-haired whispered to her friends as she pointed to the Titans.

But before they could do anything, the smoke cleared from the explosion to reveal an unscathed Timemaster.

"There's no way he could have tanked our attack like that!" Black Star yelled angrily.

"That was before Black Star but this suit has given me superhuman durability high enough to withstand your strongest starbolts." Timemaster explained with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?!" Black Star yelled

He flew up in the sky and then his eyes and hands glowed black once more as he clasped both hands together.

"Wait Black Star! You can't!" Redfire yelled at the boy

"And he won't." Timemaster said with a smirk.

He then pressed a button on his left arm and he suddenly teleported and reappeared behind Black Star.

"My suit also has given me superhuman strength and teleportation abilities!" Timemaster said

He then violently kicked Black Star in the back, sending him flying through a building. He then teleported back to the ground and beckoned the Teen Titans to attack him.

"Titans GO!" Redfire yelled out to his teammates.

"Did he just say what I think he said?' Beast Boy asked stunned.

"Yes he did." Nightwing said, stunned himself.

"We should go and help them now!" Starfire said as her eyes glowed green.

"No, we should wait and see how they fare. We'll come in if they can't handle it." Nightwing said.

"La Bestia…" The pale-skinned young boy began to say as his eyes glowed white

"Not so fast." Timemaster said

He took out a round device and threw at the boy. The device attached itself to its target and electrocuted him, making him yell in pain before falling to the ground.

"Kidd!" The rest of his team yelled as they saw their friend unconscious.

The girls growled angrily and were about to go after the villain when their red-haired leader put his hand out in front of them

"You two go help out the others. I'll finish him off." Redfire ordered.

"Are you insane? He just beat Black Star and Kidd like they were little kids!" The pink-haired girl yelled.

"I know but trust me, I can beat him. Also, I'm the one who let him get away last time and I'm the one who brought him here so he's mine. Now go." Redfire explained.

The girls wanted to argue but knew it was hopeless once to change their leader's mind once he was set on doing something and so they went to tend to their teammates

"So you're going to take me on all by yourself Redfire? I didn't take you to be the stupid one, always thought Black Star was." Timemaster taunted.

"You may have gotten yourself ready for my starbolts but there's something you forgot and that I am also a martial artist." Redfire said with a smirk as he got into his stance.

Redfire fired a starbolt that Timemaster blocked with his right hand, but that was only a decoy as Redfire used the starbolt as a distraction to get up close to the villain and punch him in the face with a right hook that send him flying about ten meters.

Timemaster recovered and fired a white laser from his right hand but Redfire suddenly disappeared from Timemaster's sight.

"What the hell?" The villain exclaimed in disbelief.

"You're not the only one who can move fast, though I just use pure speed rather than teleportation." Redfire said as he was right behind the villain and then kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the ground.

"And by the way, there's more ways to use starbolts than to just fire them." Redfire said.

His eyes and hands glowed red once again but this time, his entire hand was engulfed in red energy instead of just his fists.

"Eat this!" Redfire yelled out

He then unleashed a volley of starbolt-powered punches at Timemaster, the force of those punches so great that they began to tear through Timemaster's suit. Redfire punched for the last time with a right straight to the face, knocking him all the way back to where the original Teen Titans were located.

"And I thought I was the violent one." Black Star said with a chuckle as he was helped out of the building he crashed by his pink-haired teammate.

"So, I guess you want an explanation right?" Redfire asked as he looked at the Titans.

"That would be an understatement." Raven said.

"Well, the truth is that we are the Teen Titans and all of us from the year 2029, 20 years from the future, along with this guy. We were about to stop him for a robbery when he suddenly tried to hurl us into a time portal but I grabbed and pulled him in before we were completely sucked in. And that's how we came here." Redfire explained.

"So that explains one thing but how were you able to fire starbolts?" Nightwing asked.

Redfire and the rest of the Titans sighed and then their leader cleared his throat and spoke once more:

"The reason is that all of us are your children." Redfire said plainly.

"WHAT?" The Titans yelled in shock before they all fainted.

"That went well." Kidd said sarcastically.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So yeah, this is Teen Titans season six in which our favorite heroes will have to deal with their children. Not the most original thing out there but there's not a lot of originality in the world anyway.

Now since both of them are Titans, I will be referring to the present team, as the Titans while the future team will remain Teen Titans in order to avoid confusion.

And as for their ages:

Beast Boy: 19

Raven: 19

Cyborg: 20

Nightwing: 20

Starfire: 19

Redfire: 17

Black Star: 18

Kidd The Beast: 16

Quake (The auburn-haired girl): 16

Cyber (the pink-haired girl): 18

Next time on Teen Titans, our heroes are told of their future by their children and also, it seems that Timemaster may have a new job when a certain villain lay his eyes on him. All that and more on the next chapter of Teen Titans.


	2. Flashback Pt2

Teen Titans S6: Titans Next

Previously on the Titans Next,

"So, I guess you want an explanation right?" Redfire asked as he looked at the Titans.

"That would be an understatement." Raven said.

"Well, the truth is that we are the Teen Titans and all of us from the year 2029, 20 years from the future, along with this guy. We were about to stop him for a robbery when he suddenly tried to hurl us into a time portal but I grabbed and pulled him in before we were completely sucked in. And that's how we came here." Redfire explained.

"So that explains one thing but how were you able to fire starbolts?" Nightwing asked.

Redfire and the rest of the Titans sighed and then their leader cleared his throat and spoke once more:

"The reason is that all of us are your children." Redfire said plainly.

"WHAT?" The Titans yelled in shock before they all fainted.

"That went well." Kidd said sarcastically.

* * *

**When there's trouble you know who to call,**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**From their tower they can see it all,**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**When there's evil on the attack,**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back,**

**Cause when the world needs heros on patrol,**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

**With their superpowers they unite,**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**Never met a villain that they liked,**

**TEEN TITANS!**

**They've got the bad guys on the run,**

**They never stop till the job gets done,**

**When the world is losing all control,**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

**1-2-3-4 GO! TEEN TITANS!

* * *

  
**

Episode 2: Flashback, Pt.2

"Woah…" Nightwing said as he woke up from fainting.

He found himself back in the common room of the Tower along with the others, who were also waking up

"Dude, I just had the weirdest dream that a bunch of kids said that they were from the future and were our kids." Beast Boy said.

"That wasn't a dream." Said a voice

The Titans then turn their heads around and saw Kidd the Beast standing behind the couch with his teammates beside him.

"It's you guys!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yes. After you fainted, we all brought you back to the tower." Cyber, the pink-haired girl, said.

"What about the villain?" Nightwing asked.

"We tied him up and put him one of the empty rooms in the Tower." Quake, the auburn-haired girl, answered.

"Listen, it may have sound strange but what I said before was the truth. You are our parents." Redfire said.

"Well it would make sense considering you can use starbolts and you are Teen Titans." Raven said.

"But whose child belongs to who?" Starfire asked enthusiastically.

She always wanted kids with Nightwing and the idea that she could meet her future child face to face was an incredible event for her.

"Well we should introduce ourselves and I'll go first." Redfire said with a smile. He then cleared his throat and continued, "My name is Adrian 'Adr'ian' Grayson, and my parents are Dick "Nightwing" Grayson and Koriand'r 'Starfire'." Adrian revealed.

Starfire suddenly screamed in delight and quickly flew toward her son and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy that I am able to see my future son!" Starfire exclaimed.

"That's nice mom but I'm not too comfortable right now." Redfire said as he began to feel crushed by Starfire's hug.

Starfire blushed and then let go of her son from the future.

"I'll go next I guess. My name is Kidd the Beast real name is Elijah Logan and I'm the son of Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan and Rachel "Raven" Roth." Kidd said.

Beast Boy and Raven gasped and slightly gazed at each other while the others were also stunned

"NO WAY! THESE TWO ARE TOGETHER?!" Cyborg yelled, still in shock

"No, I just decided to make this up to waste time in idle chatter." Elijah said sarcastically.

"He's definitely got Raven's sarcasm." Nightwing chuckled.

'I have a child with Raven?' Beast Boy thought.

He did begin to have feelings for the beautiful goth girl after he had moved on with Terra and as the years passed, his feelings for her have grown.

Raven on the other hand could not believe what she had heard.

'He's our son. I can't believe it.' Raven thought.

She had always thought that because of Trigon, she would never be able to fall in love and have a family. But there he was, her own son from the future and her husband was Beast Boy, who she has grown feelings for over the years.

"Prove it." Raven blurted out. She had to make sure he was telling the truth.

Elijah shrugged but then his eyes turned white and suddenly the remote that was lying on the ground turned black and traveled all the way into his right hand.

"Is that enough for you mother dear?" Kidd asked with a confident smirk.

Raven simply nodded and began to blush as the truth hit her.

"My name is Cyber, real name Caroline Stone. My father is Victor Stone, known as Cyborg, and my mother's name is Jinx." Caroline said with a grin

"My name is Elizabeth West, codename Quake. My father is Wally West, otherwise known as The Flash and my mother is…my mother is Terra, known as Tara Markov." Quake said, as she had hesitated to say her mother's name.

Despite having a child with Wally, Terra in the future never stayed close to the Titans and lived on her own with Elizabeth down in Denver, Colorado.

All of the Titans gasped as they heard Terra's name

"Wait? Terra is your mother?" Changeling asked.

"But how can that be? She's frozen in stone (Yes, I am ignoring Things Change and I will explain at the end of the chapter)." Cyborg asked.

"Well, she never told me how she escaped, she just did." Elizabeth answered.

"Look, Terra is still a friend to us so you don't have to feel uncomfortable around us okay?" Nightwing told the girl as he saw her being a bit nervous.

The girl simply nodded and then all eyes turned to Black Star,

"Oh yeah. My name is Seth'i, codename Black Star. My mother is Blackfire, also known as Kommand'r, and my father is Red X and I don't know his real name since I never met him." Black Star revealed.

"BLACKFIRE IS YOUR MOTHER?!" Starfire yelled in shock

"AND RED X IS YOUR FATHER?" Nightwing also yelled in shock as his jaw nearly struck the ground.

"Surprising but it's true and it also means I'm your nephew and that Redfire is my cousin." Black Star said with a grin.

"Who would have guessed that the son of two criminals would end up being a Teen Titan?" Changeling said with a laugh.

"SHE'S NOT A CRIMINAL!" Black Star roared as his eyes turned black, making the Titans back away a bit.

"Calm down Blackstar!" Redfire told his cousin.

"Well, she wasn't anymore." Black Star said after he calmed down.

"Well hmm, that's a lot to take in one day." Nightwing said to break the tension.

"It's not everyday that you have offsprings from the future coming to see you." Raven added.

"We're sorry about that. We really didn't meant to visit you guys, it's just that we couldn't let Timemaster get away." Redfire explained.

"Speaking about that guy, what did you guys do with him?" Cyborg asked as he looked around for the aforementioned villain.

"We put him in the interrogation room you guys have. The thing is that we had no idea about his plans and because of that, we didn't really build a way for us to go back home. We're hoping that he can let us know how he built that suit of his in order to go back to our timeline." Kidd explained.

"Oohh, must you leave so soon? We barely had time to fully know each other." Starfire asked with a saddened look on her face.

"We wish we could stay but it's a bit dangerous to mess with the past." Cyber answered her.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of it mom." Redfire said with a grin, reassuring the teenage version of his mother

"But right now though, getting answers from Timemaster is more important." Kidd interjected, getting focus back on the matters at hand.

The two leaders nodded and then both teams headed to the interrogation room on the third floor.

Once they got there, they saw the villain sitting in a cell with his hands tied. He saw our heroes and grinned.

"So, the whole family is together. How sweet" Timemaster said.

"Shut up Timemaster. We got questions and we want answers." Redfire said with a glare at his nemesis.

"How did you build that suit in order to go to the past?" Nightwing asked.

Instead of answering the question, Timemaster simply laughed

"Like I'll answer your questions." The villain simply said.

"I'll feed you to my beasts if you don't." Kidd growled.

"Ha, I'll like to see you try." Timemaster scoffed at the threat

"Guys, just give me five minutes with him alone and I promise you he'll talk." Black Star said with an evil grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I'll never tell. Besides, this suit was highly experimental and is nearly impossible to recreate and on top of that, you friend pretty much demolished it so I guess we're all stuck here." Timemaster said with a smirk.

"TALK NOW!" Redfire yelled as he grabbed Timemaster by the shirt with his eyes flaring red.

"Calm down Redfire. This won't get you anywhere." Nightwing said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Redfire breathed heavily but then his anger subsided and he let go of Timemaster, who was still smirking at his enemies.

"Hey Cyborg, couldn't you just build a time machine for our kids?" Changeling asked.

"It's not that simple Gar. There are so many factors that go into making and besides, the technology required is a bit beyond mere robotics." Cyborg explained to his best friend.

"Look, we can't keep him here since we don't have the facilities for it and it'll be easier to keep him in jail. So Cyborg and I will take him there and hopefully he'll talk tomorrow." Nightwing said.

"So you guys taking the T-Car?" Cyber asked and when her father nodded, she grinned happily, "Can I come with you? I barely get to ride the T-Car back at home." Cyber asked

"Sure. You are my future daughter after all." Cyborg said.

"Can I come too ?" Quake asked.

"Hey, any friend of my daughter is welcome to ride my baby." Cyborg said with a grin.

Nightwing unlocked Timemaster's cell and then he, Cyborg, Cyber, and Quake all left the room leaving the rest of their friends in the room.

"So now what?" Seth'i asked.

"You two must tell me everything there is to know about the future!" Starfire said with an excited look on her face

And before the two boys could say anything, she grabbed them by their hands and flew with them out of the room, leaving the Logans alone.

"Hey, do you guys want go into my mind?" Kidd asked.

Raven and Changeling looked at each other before looking back at Kidd and shrugging their shoulders.

"Alright then." Kidd said and with a snap of their fingers, they found themselves in Kidd's mind.

Oddly enough, Kidd's mind looked almost like a replica of Raven's nevermore mind.

"Looks just like Raven's." Gar said as he looked around

"Guys, come out!" Kidd yelled out.

Suddenly, different version of Kidd with different color versions of Kidd's coat appeared.

"I guess these must be your emotions." Raven said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, though I would rather call them Tamers." Kidd said.

"Tamers?" Raven repeated

"My powers are a mix of yours and dad's. I can summon green-colored beasts from my mind to the real world and each clan of beasts correspond to an emotion and thus these emotions are the ones responsible for taming their beasts." Kidd explained

"Hmm, it is still quite a marvel to see our parents in a younger form." The yellow-colored Kidd known as Knowledge said as he tipped his glasses up while he was holding a black book in his left hand.

"I know dude. I didn't know our mom looked so hot when she was a teen." The orange-colored Kidd known as Rude said with a wicked grin.

This caused Raven and Kidd to blush while Changeling nearly chocked on his throat

"That's our mom you're talking about! That's sick!" Kidd yelled at his emotion

"So what's your point?" Rude asked with a grin, as he knew he was getting on the original's nerves

"Nevermind." Kidd said, shaking his head at his Rude self. He then turned to his parents and then said, "Also the beasts are reflections of my emotions so Rude's beasts would be lazy and sarcastic sloths while Knowledge's would be more intellectual and be able to speak." Kidd explained.

"Hey, I resent that you know!" Rude yelled after he heard Kidd's description of his beasts.

"Oh piss off. It's not his fault you're a lazy slob." A Kidd with a green coat said with a smirk. That was Bravery.

"Whatever." Rude said.

"I see you have the same problems with your emotions as I do." Raven said with a smirk.

"They can be a pain in the ass but they're my best allies in battle. Also, I can express them easily in the real world, just that it takes too much effort." Kidd said

This caused everyone, including his emotions, to have a sweat of drop on the back of their heads.

"Anyway, let's get going." Kidd said.

His parents nodded and then they left Kidd's Nevermore through the forbidden door.

"So please, tell me everything about the future, how I got married, where I live, what do I do?" Starfire asked as she and her son and nephew were in the kitchen.

"Hmm well, you got married about two years from now, you all live in Bludhaven and you work as a model and also as a member of the Justice League." Redfire revealed after he had taken all of Starfire's questions in.

"And what about my sister Blackfire? How is she?" Starfire asked Seth'i

"She's alright, she's…she works in Tamaran and visit me from time to time." Seth answered.

"That is so wonderful! We must celebrate this with a Tamaranean dish of union!" Starfire exclaimed. "Oh, do you guys mind?" She then asked as she knew that not everyone liked her dishes.

"I would love to. It's been a while since I ate a Tamaranean dish." Adrian answered with a nod.

"Yeah me too auntie." Seth said with a grin

Starfire brimmed with excitement and quickly began to cook her dish while her son and nephew looked on

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Cyber, Nightwing and Quake were heading for Jump City Jail in the T-Car

"One question I needed to ask. How do I, you know, have you with your mother?" Cyborg asked as he was emphasizing his metallic condition.

"Oh that's easy. In the future, genetic engineering has advanced to the point where they are able to create new body parts and attach them to people who need them. And when that was still in experimentation, you decided to become a guinea pig for it and it worked, giving you all your limbs back." Cyber explained.

"So I'm human again?" Cyborg said with a hint of hope that it wasn't a joke

"Yes you are, or else you wouldn't have me. But don't worry, you still kick butt things to nano-machines in your body that allows you to transform your arms into sonic cannons, like me." Cyber said and then turned her left hand into a sonic cannon to prove her point.

"I can't believe that I'll regain my limbs again." Cyborg said with an awed expression on his face.

"Too bad you'll be…" Timemaster began to say when he was suddenly cut off by Quake's hand on his mouth

"What was he going to say?" Nightwing asked.

"He's just trying to rile you up that's all. He always does that." Quake said quickly

But before Nightwing could say more, a Sladebot jumped on top of the car, followed by others. One of the Slades that landed on the front window punched through it only to get blasted away by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Let's move!" Nightwing ordered.

All of our heroes moved out of the T-Car and found themselves surrounded by dozens of Sladebots.

"It looks like Slade is back in business." Nightwing said with a low growl.

"But what the heck does he want now?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. TITANS GO!" Nightwing yelled out as he got out his bo staff.

Our heroes headed for the Sladebots and began destroying one by one.

"I don't know whoever did this but it does give me a way to escape." Timemaster said with a grin as he was still in the T-Car

"I wouldn't be thinking of escaping if I was you Timemaster." A voice said.

The villain turned around and saw none other than Slade sitting right beside him.

"S-S-Slade, it's you." Timemaster said trembling.

"By the way you're shaking, it seems that I'm still much of a threat in the future which is good, because you're going to help me make it a reality whether you like it or not." Slade said with an intimidating voice as he advanced upon the villain.

Our heroes finished off the Sladebots and quickly returned to the T-Car only to find no traces of Timemaster.

"DAMN IT! THAT WAS HIS PLAN THE ENTIRE TIME!" Nightwing yelled and furiously slammed his left hand on the T-Car.

"But why kidnap him?" Quake asked.

"In order to force him to rebuild his suit in order to travel through time." Cyber answered her teammate's question.

"But question is why and how did he know who he was?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't really care. All I know is that Slade is back in business and we'll have to be ready for him." Nightwing said with a glare.

* * *

Nightwing and the others later came today and told the others of the news. There were a lot of shock from others and Nightwing simply told everyone to be on alert. Cyborg also swore he would try to create a time machine to bring the kids back to their time.

Later at night, Starfire and Nightwing were laying under the sheets of their bed. Last year in order to further their relationship, Robin decided to move into Starfire's room and have been sleeping together ever since.

"Isn't so wonderful that we have a son in the future Dick?" Starfire said, calling her boyfriend by his real name.

"It is Kory. I just hope nothing happens to mess this up." Dick said with a smile, calling Starfire by her alias.

They then kissed before going deeper into the bed sheets, consummating their love

Meanwhile on the roof of the tower were the Titans Next as they were staring at the sky.

"So Redfire, do you really think it was a good idea to tell them what we said?" Kidd asked his leader.

"It wasn't but we had no choice." Redfire said as he sighed, "We just couldn't tell them what really happened." Adrian added on.

"But they are going to ask and they will eventually find out Adrian." Seth said, warning his cousin.

"I know I know Black Star. But did you look at them? They're happy right now. If we told them the truth, it would distraught them." Adrian said with a saddened face.

"I really hope we never have to tell them." Cyber said.

"But if we want to make our future better, we will have to tell them." Quake said.

"We will them but for right now, let's enjoy our time with them alright?" Adrian replied.

The rest of the team nodded as they looked at their leader and agreed with him

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: So part 2 of Flashback is complete. And yeah, the names may not be original but heck, I don't really care at this point. Continue to read and review and until next time!

Next on Teen Titans: Titans Next:

Unleashed: Kidd's Rage!


End file.
